legendary_series_monsterversefandomcom-20200213-history
Dagahra
Dagahra (ダガーラ Dagāra?) is a pollution-consuming titan that first appear in Mothra: Queen of the Monsters to help Mothra with her quest. Later on, he got his own story called Dagahra (2018) and was killed by saving the would from Hedorah and Ebirah. Name Dagahra's name meaning is unknown. Design Appearance Dagahra is an aquatic reptile that possesses characteristics of both a manta ray and a dragon. He has three horns on his head in a triangular arc, and he has two cannon-like structures on his shoulders that split open when he releases Barems. Dagahra has two wings, but they are folded when he is on land. When Dagahra is flying, his wings unfurl to about half his body length. Dagahra possesses fins along his fore and hind limbs, as well as a long fin that runs down his back and tail, which has two smaller fins on it. After evolving underwater, Dagahra grows two large spikes on his shoulders. The ends of Dagahra's mouth are curled up slightly, giving him a facial expression resembling an evil grin. Dagahra's skin is green, while other parts of his body are a rusty-orange color and his eyes are bright yellow. Portrayal Dagahra is portrayed by CGI Roar Dagahra has a series of lion roars, a tiger roar, and some deep growling to warn his prey. Personality Dagahra's personality is unknown for now. Origins Accoding to Dr. Ishiro Serizawa, Dagahra was created by the ancient Nilai-Kanai civilization in order to consume and clean up the pollution they produced. However, there was a deadly side-effect, as Dagahra began producing millions of mutant starfish called Barems, which completely overran and destroyed the Nilai-Kanai. Dagahra disappeared for thousands of years following the Nilai-Kanai's destruction, but reappeared in the present day to feed on the pollution created by mankind. History Mothra: Queen of the Monsters After Dr. Alan Glassus freed him, he started to destroy the village near by until Desghidorah showed up and they both battle each other until Desghidorah push him the water and Mothra did the same. Then he pulled Desghidorah in more and somehow, He got free. As he was brought to the city, he was forced to attack Megaguirus. After Mothra broke up the fight, they gang up on Desghidorah and they won. Dagahra then bow to Mothra as the queen of the Monsters. Dagahra (2018) Dagahra came back and fought Ebirah who was destroying the village. After chasing him off, he chase him as well and somehow lost him. Then when Hedorah was attacking a Monarch boat, he chase him off until he started to chase him as well. When he notice Ebirah and Hedorah teaming up, he fought them both at the same time. After killing Ebirah, he picked up Hedorah high in the sky and drop down, along with him. The drop killed him off. Abilities Aquatic nature Dagahra is an adept swimmer that can move underwater at 150 knots. Energy beams Dagahra is able to fire Crimson energy beams from his dorsal fins. Irabushan ray Dagahra can fire a black and red Irabushan Beam from his mouth. Shoulder cannons The two cannons on Dagahra's shoulders can fire either energy beams or a concentrated mixture of Barem and crystallized toxins. Speed Dagahra can fly at the speed of mach 10. Weaknesses Numbers When Dagahra was fighting Ebirah and Hedorah at the same time, it was too much of him. Organs When Hedorah was being drop and took Dagahra with him, he was destroying the Barem-producing organs inside of Dagahra's body and became severely weakened and helpless. Category:Titans Category:Protector